


They sling our marrow like it's fodder

by MippenIII



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Chapters are not in order, No proofreading we die like Scar, No spoilers in the tags, Non-human hermits - Freeform, Short Chapters, This is me chucking headcanons at a wall and seeing whitch ones stick, a bit of an origin story for all of them, rating M to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MippenIII/pseuds/MippenIII
Summary: Transitoning from human to something else is never painless. The hermits will be okay, but for now they will have to ride it out.A compilation of short moments in a universe were the hermits, one by one, stops being human.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 71





	1. Lightbulb eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innovation stops for no man.

There is a man lying on the floor in a well-used workshop. Dust piles in corners, beneath tables and strange equipment. He lies unnaturally still, limbs frozen in uncomfortable positions. His blonde hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat and blood. His red eyes stare unblinkingly at a pile of dust, the eyes are glazed over and unmoving, no life is contained within them, not anymore.

A small contraption is strapped around his head, digging harshly into his scalp, blood flowing lazily out of the small gashes its metal frame cut into his forehead. 

Behind a metal work table, located deeper in the room, something moves. Their movements are mechanical and awkward, belonging to someone who doesn't know their own body. The entity turns towards the body, studying its form with two red orbs, glowing artificially. He approaches the body carefully and picks it up effortlessly. 

He carries it out of the room. The two of them share the same face, the same build, the same blonde hair. But where the body has smooth skin, he has metallic plates intersecting in an imitation of something human. Where the body has scarlet eyes, he has red orbs that glow dully in the dark with no sclera and no pupils. 

He doesn't regret his decision, he is more proud of this body than his old one. He didn't make that one himself after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tango made himself an robotic shell, and moved his soul in there.


	2. Ethereal promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the price of curiosity?

A shape of colour stands out in the darkness. 

A player.

He has fallen for so long that he no longer expects to meet a bottom. Gravity has abandoned him and he is simply floating in a sea of nothing. His blonde hair is floating above his head like it does when it was submerged. A used totem of undying hovers beside him. A simple act of human curiosity doomed him to this place, to find out if you could survive in the void.

After the indescribable amount of time he has spent here, suspended in space. He hears the void talking to him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees things moving in the darkness around him, big things, things beyond him to understand. They promise him knowledge, ancient secrets. 

He only had to show a sliver of intrigue for the entities beyond the darkness to grab onto it. The void comes to life and grabs him, slowly making its way from his limbs up to his head. And it swallows him whole. Soon all that can be seen are his violet eyes, making him one of them. 

He doesn't regret it, there is so much new to see with this new body. So much more to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A voidwalker is a rare creature, they are those who learned the secrets of the void and bested it. They are the only ones who can survive within the void and the only ones that can travel freely between dimensions without the restrictive use of portals. The void is everywhere after all.


	3. Haunting dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something from his past came back to haunt him once again.

The night hangs thick in the humid air. Darkness filling everything beneath the thick canopies. There are no stars to calm his mind. Just the dark whathes of vegetation and towering trunks. He came here for a reason but he can't for the life of him remember it. 

He can only perceive the immediate area around him, both the dark and the dense trees cutting of his sight. He can't shake the feeling that just outside of his line of sight there is a presence of something. It seems to be following him, surrounding him on all sides. The vines are getting steadily denser the farther in he walks and some of them have grown thorns. His loose, white sleeves are positively ruined, riddled with tears. 

Something grabs his ankle and he rips his leg away from whatever the fuck it was. He tries to make himself scarce, grabbing at the vines in his way. He holds in a scream just in case there is something just beyond the darkness. His head is full with the sound of his own heartbeat and spotty memories of a season long since passed.

His legs are swept from under him and he falls into the undergrowth. Disoriented, he watches vines slowly make their way up his limbs. Binding his legs and arms in place. He tries to get out with all his might but the vines simply crawl further along. Before he could call for help his mouth was bound. He is dragged into the darkness, screaming silent pleas for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jungle madness is not something you can flee from, BdoubleO100.


	4. Danming laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slimes absorb and adapt.

The creaking roofs that are typical of a long since abandoned mansion tower well above him like a low hanging sky. The storm outside is muffled by the thick walls. He took the risk of seeking shelter from the rain here. He doesn't really fancy getting his slime bloated with liquid. The air is humid and full of dust, he would cough if he had lungs. Lightning strikes and the whole room fills with white light for a short tick. 

In the black holes that are hallways leading away from the entrance he catches sight of something blue and small. It was gone the next tick. Laughter fills the air, it's anything but jovial. Mocking, malicious and just plain meanness colors the high-pitched shrieking. He tries to find it but it's like the vex is always right behind him. The laughter coming from inside the very walls. It toys with him, always diving in and out of his field of vision.

Finally, the vex shows itself. He dives at the with his sword drawn. His sword slides right through its small body and before he can comprehend what happened it sinks right through his hoodie and into his chest. His core is in his - 

The vex lets out a harrowing shriek as it collides with his core. And it's gone. Something within him is changing. His exposed flesh gains veins glowing in a ghostly white colour. The sickly sweet smell of burning slime fills the air as his new magic core settles.’

He stands up, begins to laugh a harrowing chuckle that slowly escalates into shrieking laughter. His sword flares up with magic and a pair of tattered wings sprout out from his back. 

Flying is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vex is pure magic and slimes are mallible creatures.


	5. Gentle pestilence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wither star must be quite powerful. How powerful is a stack of them? How harmful? How corrupting?

He wakes at spawn island, the breeze is soft in his short hair and the sea around him smells gently of salt. There is not a cloud in the sky and he feels content just laying down for a bit in the grass. Something feels very off. Trying to recollect his memories of what killed him, he doesn't get much farther than “Collecting beacons” when a chicken invades his view of the sky.

“Oh, hello little guy.” His voice carries the jovial tone it always does. He pets it.

The chicken lets off a loud cluck of pain at the touch and it begins racing back and forth on the small island. He throws himself on his feet and tries to approach the distressed mob. But the chicken lets out a last cluck and dies on a tuft of grass, dissolving into thin air. In its place a black rose grows. A wither rose.

He goes to the shore and looks at his reflection in the water. A gaunt face with eyes glowing pure white is looking back at him with his face. He stumbles quickly away from the shore and to the chest with boats. 

He left so quickly that he didn't even see that the patch of grass he had rested in was now wilted and dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wither is the harbinger of death, when in it takes a life a single wither rose grows in its place. They drain life with their wither effect and anything organic that touches their bare skin will wilter and die.


	6. Static hubris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepers must be able to absorb power, don't they?

On the very top of the testificate towers the rest of the world was an afterthought at best. All that existed was the ocean far below him. And the winds that would grab you if you were careless, if you fell you wouldn’t stop falling for a long time.

He was trying to get something done after and thus had ignored the signs of an oncoming storm. But the winds were now too strong for him to let go of the railing. So he was stuck out in the open on a roof near the building limit. Trapped by the heights of his own creation, the water making the roof slick and dangerous. The strong winds grabbed at his clothes, his lab coat flapping at high speeds behind him. His cybernetic hand held the railing in a dead man's grip.

At once, the sky turned white for a tick. A wave of thunder rolled over him moments after, the sheer volume of it shook him to the bone. A beat passed when he only felt the rain beat on his thick skin. The air hummed with potential, energy yet to be released, wound up like a cord.

The sky split above him and a bolt of pure energy surged through him. His muscles tensed shut, he couldn't move a pixel. The world was a head splitting, white noise. And then it was over. 

A slightly burnt smell filled the air. His artificial arm and eye protested at the onslaught of energy, shooting spikes of pain up his nerves, twitching slightly. But that was of no concern, not anymore. He let out a large cry of elation. He felt powerful. Like the world was at his fingertips. Untouchable, invincible. Like he could do anything, destroy anything. Like he could split mountains and raise cities to the ground. His veins were throbbing with pure power, his skin was glowing. Like the heavens had enchanted him.

Like he was charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charged creepers are distinct from regular creepers by their blue sheen, larger explosions and significantly more aggressive demeanor.


	7. Ursurper blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some value control over anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of an experiment, proceed with caution if you are uncomfortable with gore or the likes. 
> 
> I tried with the dialogue that's all I can say.

His hands hurt. 

His body pushed at the barrier, throwing his weight at it. It didn't budge even a pixel.

His hands had grown into points, claws protruding out of scarred flesh.

He began clawing at the barrier. The friction created filled the air with a tortuous whine. His ears hurt, he didn't stop. His hands continued with grater ire. The shrieking continued. Something warm poured out of his ears, he didn't stop.

Why?

Why was he doing this? He has to get out.

Why was he here? He was captured, get out.

Why couldn't he bring himself to stop for even a tick? No that's obvious, he has to get out.

Why was Cub on the other side, looking at him with that expression? 

Why wasn't he letting him out?

“Release me!” He locked eyes with Cub, who startled at the order. 

Who spoke? He did. Why? Don't know. Is there someone else in here?

“No way, you broke the deal. No.” Beside Cub lies two masks. One intact with thick eyebrows. One in pieces, all of them the same size.

“The deal was for you to give us all you could. Your friend had more to give us, that's all.” The barrier flashed and a reflection showed itself inside it. 

“More to give?”

“He didn't tell you? Your little friend here has been developing a magic core of his own. A shame really, that he doesn't need us anymore.”

“You can't tell me what to do anymore. Let. go. of. Scar.”

The scratching stopped and he began shaking. 

“I can! We can! It's so easy!”

Laughter bounced across the walls keeping him in, loud and forced. His lungs burned and his lips stretched into a grin way too wide for them. More laughter and his throat bagan to give in.

“Now, Mister Cubfan135. Release me or I will make you watch.”

A clawed hand lifted to his brow. Claws settled against his hairline and began pressing. Small pearls of blood formed around his fingers.

“NO! Scar!”

The hand dragged down harshly, the claws got caught in something and tore. Strips of skin and flesh hung from the bottom of the wound like a frayed piece of fabric. Blood ran into his eyes, obscuring his vision. He laid in a pool of his own blood, hands coated by it.

Let this be a reminder to not rebel against the Vex, GoodTimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vex are able to possess things with their own magic core, the function of the masks was to solve this problem, as the magic core of a player is too small. Scars magic core began to grow with the exposure to vex magic and they tried to take advantage of it before Cub managed to capture a possessed Scar.


	8. Savage sea foam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart of the sea is a powerful relic, it's similar in many ways to a nether star.

The night colored the still sea stygian. The poles holding the docks up emerged from the formless depth. Rain hammered down on the slippery planks, the walkway was covered by a steady film of liquid.

The rainwater was mixed by a small stream of blood. On the dark planks, just a stone's throw from the ocean layed a body. Beneath the layers of dark clothing he beared, a small blue glow penetrated the darkness. A broken gem grated against his skin, its blue color was slowly fading to a dull grey.

00000

He pried his eyes open, blinking the water out. His clothes were cold and heavy, his bandanna did nothing to stop water from reaching his eyes. His chest itched, he stands up and something falls down on the floor, siding away on the water covered planks. A heart of the sea. Broken, with blood coating it. The itch spread. A chill wracked his body and he flinched. His breathing grew ragged, rattling in his throat. His body began screaming for air. No matter how fast or how much he tried to breathe, it didn't work. His chest contracted in pain. 

He took a few steps forward, attempting to reach the railing on the very edge of the dock. Dark spots appeared in his vision. The floor disappeared beneath his feet and he fell. There was a sharp pain to his temple. The last thing he saw was the stygian depths hurtling towards him.

The cold waters grabbed on his heavy clothes and dragged him into its cold embrace. It ripped apart the dark fabric. His legs, bond together by the scraps left of his pants, fused together. Forming a single limb, powerful and sleek. Flat teeth fell out, making space for sharp fangs. His neck split apart in slits. 

Through the gills he sucked in a deep helping of oxygen and his eyes sprung open, his iris was golden and his pupils had taken the shape of diamonds. His eyes snapped to a small moment in the dark. With a single stroke of his tail he was after it.

You would think that Hypotizd would have learned his lesson after what happened to Impulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heart of the sea is an artifact that gives you water breathing, night vision and haste underwater. How would those effects look if they were permanent?


End file.
